


赤发骑士和她的雇主（4）

by tadpole123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadpole123/pseuds/tadpole123
Summary: 我没啥好说的





	1. Chapter 1

歌萝无法微笑。她过去的生活没有教她这点。它教歌萝自由而骄傲地在砂砾石往前走，而不是跪在地毯上奉承，把侮辱当做赏赐。  
塞里尔·赫尔。她像嚼一团纸一样无声地念这个名字。手环上传来的电流没能让她跪下，她仍然面无表情地站着。  
“真漂亮的红发。”  
她听见塞里尔这么说。虽然她的手被缚住，脚环——它估计有什么特殊功能，让她往前挪动一步都很困难。她还是忍不住开始想她族里哪种刑罚最适合他，加在一起最好。他苍白的手指抚摸自己的头发和脸颊，像是赏玩一件艺术品。  
梅吉握住她的手，拉开她，“塞里尔，别闹了。”  
按照他们原本的目的，这个小动作的确激怒了塞里尔。他脸上的微笑像是一道深深的刀痕，现在它更深了，“我闹什么？我是没想到你也有这方面的癖好，品味不错。这是钟夫人的裙子吧？上你一次一条裙子，这交易挺不错。”  
歌萝紧握住梅吉的手，他在颤抖的手。梅吉比她以往看到的，甚至是流泪的时候更加无助，就像被扼住了要害，脸上是对危险的顺从与容忍，“没有这种事。”  
“我不是小气的人，邀请她一起来玩也很好。”他捏住歌萝的项圈，“玫瑰，还有你的家徽。“他辨认出来，”下次带着它来见我好吗？”  
“我不是奴隶。”  
“你是我的妻子，这有什么区别？”他轻敲一下座椅旁边的控制面板，“莉娜，进来。”  
门自动打开，一位美丽的少女走进来。她垂在身体两边的手都换成了金属，“父亲给了我很多相貌出挑的外来人，我最宠爱她，因为她哭起来时可怜又无助，特别像你。但是她不喜欢哭，我把她的手砍掉了，把她妹妹杀死了，但她没有哭。真奇怪，对不对？”  
梅吉没有回答。他呼吸急促，死死地揪住自己的领子。他的信息素，像是火焰在放荡肆意地舞动，也险些点燃了歌萝被抑制剂冷却后的心。  
“你专挑发情期来见我？”塞里尔绅士地扶起他，“莉娜，陪她聊天。”  
梅吉和塞里尔离开后，黑色墙壁突然就像霁雨的天空放晴，慢慢褪去颜色，变得透明，它是一块玻璃隔板，把这个房间分成了两块。另一边是个普通的卧室。莉娜突然握住她的手，在她手上写：惹怒，你，倒霉。  
歌萝惊讶自己认识这种文字。鱼一般在自己手上游动，她的祖母和莉娜同族，这种语言发音混浊厚重，像是一只巨兽的鼾声。祖母说这是涛声，但海洋消失已久。莉娜写了个最具有攻击性的词形容塞里尔。她问歌萝是否也是从外面来的，歌萝写了是的。莉娜又问歌萝是否能帮她一件事。  
突然，那个玻璃围着的房间里的门打开了。塞里尔抱着梅吉走进来。可能他自认为是个正在拍摄节目的高级厨师，需要向观众展示怎么处理食材。歌萝把手指掐到泛白，因为她连梅吉的喘息都能听得很清楚。他使梅吉正对着歌萝和莉娜，慢条斯理地脱下他的衣服。他润白如玉的肌肤是上好的食材。塞里尔把手伸进梅吉的口腔，捣弄几下，又顺着他的锁骨向下，掐出几个红印。他逗弄着浅褐色的乳头。拉开自己的裤子，“一次性吞完可以吧？”  
梅吉不置可否，他带了张漠然面具的脸维持着他摇摇欲坠的尊严。他手握成拳，这是他和歌萝之间的暗号：不要冲动。梅吉轻易地被抬起来，阴茎卡入他的后穴。他叫了一声，不是因为快感。而是因为痛。他是连个小创口都要叫上半天的人。梅吉在来的路上说过，他十八岁时被塞里尔强暴。从此性爱就与痛感和恐惧密不可分。你想嫁给什么样的alpha？她不敢问。  
莉娜在歌萝手上接着写：他真可怜。其实他和我们差别不大。我有个妹妹也是omega，她是这个畜生的畜生父亲的性奴。  
灼烧的味道愈发浓烈，就像整个房间都被火吞没。实际上在燃烧的只有梅吉一人，燃尽他的耻辱，他的悲伤。都被一次次射入嘴里和后穴的精液浇灭。梅吉被抵在玻璃隔板上。她内心的感情矛盾复杂。梅吉稀薄的精液射在玻璃隔板上，而仿佛就是要特意展示给歌萝看，他的每一寸肌肤都在呼唤歌萝的欲望，同时歌萝胃里的酸水泛上来，她想呕。她用头去撞击那个玻璃隔板，而梅吉无力地把手放在这道距离线上面，好像想摸摸她流血的额头。一条濒死的鱼，随着塞里尔的每一次抽插而抽搐。  
莉娜拍了拍她，又接着写：请你杀了她。  
我不会杀她，歌萝眨眨眼，因为流进眼睛的血。做了口形：  
我会拯救她。


	2. 赤发骑士和她的雇主（5）

“还想再来一次吗？”  
塞里尔自认为自己对梅吉一直都很有耐心很温柔，梅吉则是很配合地瑟瑟发抖，梅吉很容易激起他的凌虐欲，很明白他的喜怒无常和心狠手辣。他的未婚妻一直有一点让他很感兴趣，在他柔弱的外表下，隐藏着一种韧性，所有的求饶不过都是为这种韧性铺路。有次他的确玩得太过了，梅吉夺过他自卫的枪对准塞里尔。那么轻易地就可以杀死塞里尔，但他没有，他把枪口调转对准了自己，又扔到了地上，解释道自己只是想开个玩笑。  
梅吉这部分性格藏得太深，使他感到一种新鲜感。他从鞭笞他的肉体开始，在开绽的皮肤上涂抹上盐，让皮囊风干脱落，露出他的灵魂，那个真正的梅吉。他认为婚姻关系能做到这一点，等纯洁的白纱披上他的头，他就再也没有地方可藏了。  
梅吉红肿的眼睛盯着塞里尔，他不敢拒绝。白浊的液体还在持续从他的后穴淌出，像个提供牛奶的水龙头，“你每次都能给我惊喜。”  
“你带来那个少女，是想向我证明什么？”塞里尔用手指捻掉他眼角下方的眼泪，“乖乖听话，不要试图去拥有任何东西。钟晚先生把你卖了个好价钱，你该高兴。他很喜欢你哥哥，就像我喜欢你一样。”  
“你说你喜欢我？”梅吉突然开始大笑，他的笑声像是有什么在震动，放肆得不像他，“因为你喜欢我，”他歇斯底里地喊叫，“你喜欢一个婊子！你说过的，你把我绑起来那天你是这样说的，谁都能掰开我的腿，操进去。”  
塞里尔脸上的笑容被梅吉尖锐的话语刺破，滑落。他认为单纯施加暴力是很低级的行为，于是他想出了另一种更加刺激的办法，需要协助者的办法。  
玻璃隔板向上收起，消失，两个房间合为一体。梅吉披上浴袍，跌跌撞撞地走向歌萝，靠在她身上。塞里尔本该生气的，但他想到之后的场景又忍不住笑了，“红头发，帮我架住他。”  
如果歌萝拒绝听从命令，她就会受到来自手环和脚环的惩罚。梅吉向后趔趄几步，靠在了墙上，他惊恐地看向塞里尔，“你想干什么？”  
“调教下你的主人，他不听话。”他解开了歌萝手的束缚，“帮我摁住他。”  
歌萝接下来的动作他甚至无法看清，她的目光朝着梅吉，像是要听从他的命令。右手用力一挥，塞里尔就跪在了地上。  
血，血，血。他被右腿的疼痛折磨得脑袋都要炸开。为什么没检测出她带了武器？  
梅吉一反几分钟前被逼到死角的狼狈，走到他跟前，一脚把他踹翻在地，“这下我们有了和赫尔家族谈判的筹码。放所有外来人走，要不然我就挖掉你的一只眼睛。”  
塞里尔咬牙，放弃了所有的权限。他被突然的变故吓到了。  
莉娜手环上的银白色纹路全部消失，塞里尔调出监控，作为他们获得自由的证据。  
"谢谢你，你真是像狗一样听话。"歌萝说，“要不就一个吧，不要两个了。”  
梅吉开始挖他眼睛，他充分显示出了作为一个新手的生疏感，他把眼球捣碎，再一点一点用手挑出来。他割下了塞里尔两只手的中指，他的割法很奇特，是一个关节一个关节的锯掉的。  
莉娜做手语说别把他弄得没法玩了。她不在意他身上的血污，把他抱起，一个beta抱着一个alpha。她第一次朝他很美丽地微笑。歌萝充当翻译官，她说莉娜说：你欠了我的自由，我的亲人，我的爱，我的恨，你用什么偿还？  
梅吉和歌萝从密道中走出去，两个快乐的犯人，手上都沾了血。梅吉说他从没想过自己会干这种事。他以前的愿望，在他哥哥艾尔森还在城内时，是当个米虫，打一辈子游戏。  
他说这句话时全无以前的阴霾，眉飞色舞，牵住歌萝的手。  
歌萝问他：  
“你办了这件事，你哥一定就会回来？”  
“说不定他早死了，都无所谓。”  
歌萝看着梅吉涂上月光的，满不在乎的脸，“那你以后怎么办？”  
梅吉没回答她，他吻了她。月光跃动在他的发梢上，他微微倾身。  
这个吻没有什么意思。真要说的话可能就是三个字，你闭嘴。因为歌萝在他的唇齿间品尝到了他的悲伤，像是很苦涩的茶，让人忍不住回味。


End file.
